Advancements in media delivery systems and data-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for accessible data has influenced the advances made to data-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of data creation, data usage, and data storage. Computer systems may be used to carry out several data-related functions. The wide-spread access to data has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
Due to the pervasion of computer systems in everyday life, there is an increase in hostile or intrusive malicious software (“malware”), which may be used to gain unauthorized access to users' data or otherwise create harmful situations on the computing device. It may be difficult to determine which software applications contain malware and which do not. Additionally, in some cases an electronic document may be sent to a user which contains embedded instructions and/or inducement messages intended to encourage the user to active hidden malware embedded within the document. Because the malware may require activation, in such cases, a malware author may be able to evade behavioral analysis systems from detecting the malware using traditional methods.